


Frostbite

by SunshineandBitemarks



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diana is comforting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Matthew Reminisces, Soft hand stroking, memory triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandBitemarks/pseuds/SunshineandBitemarks
Summary: Matthew and Diana enjoy an icy day in Oxford, however it all becomes too much for Professor Clairmont as he's overwhelmed with melancholy memories. Diana tries to comfort her new found friend, whilst dealing with her conflicting feelings. Based on the prompt "You don't have to pretend with me"





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infinitysurvivor aka my Insta friend Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Infinitysurvivor+aka+my+Insta+friend+Abbie).



> So, I'm a fraud. I haven't read the books, but I promise I've bought them and plan to start to them after I've written this. I've just finished watching 1x04, and thought back to Matthew talking about the Thames freezing over every winter earlier in the series. This fluff resulted. I'm not sure if this is really OOC or not, but to be frank, I just want some damn fluff of these fools. So, enjoy. This is set during 1x03, I decided to add an extra day between dinner and the day at his house. I think I use like two swear words? So, yeah.

_Once the world was full of wonders, but it belongs to humans now. We creatures have all but disappeared. Daemons, vampires, and witches hiding in plain sight, fearful of discovery, ill at ease, even with each other. But, as my father used to say, in every ending... there is a new beginning._

It was unusually cold, even for England, on a morning in late September. Matthew Clairmont loitered outside Dr Bishop's room, waiting for her to appear. He believed she planned to spend the day in library, but with the increased number of creatures appearing there with only the purpose of watching her, he decided a day in his company, away from the Bodleian, would be far wiser. Over the days he'd spent observing Diana, he found himself drawn ever closer to her. He was craving her after all. At first she'd been reluctant, even stating that she never wanted to see him again, but then she'd appeared on his doorstep looking lost, and the look on her face as she laid eyes on him would have been enough to make him breathless, if he needed to breathe that is. Slowly the door creaked open, and the blonde witch emerged. Wrapped in her blue coat, and a woollen scarf. A startled look graced her face.

"Professor? I thought I wasn't seeing you till tomorrow,"

"Doctor Bishop, off to the library?" He says softly,

"Well, yes. I've got research to do."

"I think you should avoid the Bodleian today Diana," Matthew answers, "Too many creatures, too little with good intentions.As you know well,"

She sighed quietly, "I suppose you have something in mind as an alternative?"

"How ever did you know?" 

Choosing not to dignify his quip with an answer, she rolled her eyes and began walking, stepping in time with him. 

Silently they moved along, until Diana's curiosity got the better of her. "Where are you taking me? I've already seen your house,"

Matthew paused, "We haven't got the Thames I'm afraid, but I thought we'd go Ice Skating."

Within moments Doctor Bishop's face was full of a smile, "That sounds lovely, though I warn you I've never done it before, so I doubt I'll do more than cling to the sides."

"Do you really think so little of me? I'll teach you, obviously." 

Professor Clairmont's car comes into view, and yet again he opens the door, causing a humongous eye roll. The car was warm, which caused Diana to frown, Matthew didn't need the heat. His voice cut through her thoughts,

"I didn't want you to catch a chill, that coat really isn't enough for a warm blood like you in temperatures like this,"

"You're very confident, you didn't even know I was going to come with you," She remarks, eyebrow raised.

"I like to think that I can be incredibly....persuasive,"

Sometimes Diana had to stop and contemplate how she'd allowed herself to get here. In a car, with a vampire, on the way to an Ice Rink. Lack of ability to explain it, even to herself, caused her to stay mute. Colours drifted past until they came to a sudden stop. Matthew turned to look at his companion, whom was clearly lost in far away things.

"Come along then, we've a new skill to teach you, and contrary to popular belief, we  _haven't_ got all day," 

In response she jolted slightly before nodding and climbing out of the car. Suddenly she found herself being handed a penny. Her eyes drifted to Matthew, a confused look on her face.

He tapped the penny and then her temple with his middle finger, "For your thoughts?"

A small smile, "Just wondering how I've gone from writing a Alchemy talk, to hiding from the library because people think I'm some special book hunter," came her reply.

"Must be very difficult for you, not knowing who to trust,"

"I trust you," 

Matthew felt an odd sense of satisfaction, despite all the rules and prejudices, he trusted her too.

* * *

 

Frosty air greeted them as they sat down to put on their skates. Paid for by Matthew, who'd insisted, something about being around long enough to have saved enough for a day on the ice, or some other nonsense Diana couldn't quite recall, as she'd been distracted by the movement of his lips. She'd thought his defence ridiculous though, that much she knew.

Apparently she was butchering her attempt at putting ice skates on, if her vampire friend's face was anything to go by.

"Well, how in the bloody hell do you do it then?"

Slowly he slipped the boots onto her feet, and tied the laces, keeping eye contact with her. "There we are. Much better. I would have expected more from someone of the intelligentsia,"

Blanking him, she decided to stagger onto the rink. Staring down at the floor, she sighed to herself. After all, she was just as capable as him. Cautiously, she pushed off and glided slightly. So far so good. Suddenly her foot slips.

"Bollocks," She mumbles, anticipating a fall that never comes. Instead, she feels herself pulled against a solid figure. Her senses were clouded as she inhaled and was wrapped in a scent so distinctly Matthew that she couldn't help a small smile.

"Let's try to make sure you can walk before you run, as they say,"

"Who's they?"

He raised a brow at that, "I don't know, just they. I first started hearing it around the 15th Century," he smiled, "Anyway, stop deflecting. Hold my arm, and I'll help us along. You've got to learn to be able to push yourself forward without losing balance,"

One small nod from the witch and they were moving across the ice. Matthew was a brilliant teacher, which surprised Diana, and a very smug one. Less surprising. Within an hour and a half she could skate along, stop safely and if she was feeling adventurous, even spin. Though that wasn't always successful, he was always there to catch her. Joy was filling her, and Matthew felt himself become utterly captivated by her. This was beyond blood lust, he wanted everything from her. Her smile, her sparkling pools of blue as her angelic laugh rang out. He wanted to be the cause of it all, and he needed to see it all the time. Whether she realised it or not, she was casting a spell on the Professor, and who was he to resist?

"Would you like a proper spin?" He asks exuberantly, his tone light and happy. This fact caused Diana's attention to instantly flick to him. Shock filled her as she noticed he was fighting off a boyish grin. 

"As long as you don't drop me," She grins.

In response he grabs her hands and begins to spin her around faster and faster, laughter ripping from both their throats in harmony. Happiness, he realises, has become a rarity in his life and he finds himself immensely liking it. Soon the force became too much, and his feet slipped from under him, and he landed heavily on his back, Diana flung on top of him moments later. Biting back a groan, he snorted, "I didn't drop you at least, and I made a valuable cushion for your less than graceful landing,"

"Are you alright? That was a very loud crash!"

"I don't think my spine is broken, if that's what you're asking," He retorts, sitting up, with her still clutched to his chest.

Diana can't resist clipping him around the ear, "I'm serious, I think we should stop now, I'm tired and now you've hurt yourself,"

Unable to argue with such an argument, and more specifically such eyes, he rose and stepped off the Ice Rink. Removing his skates and checking she was alright with hers, he found himself exhaling softly. "This was very pleasant. Thank you. What would you like us to do now?"

"I should be the one thanking you Matthew. That was a new experience and I'm glad I had you to show me the ropes." she paused, "We could go back to mine for coffee, or tea obviously if that's what you'd like. We could do dinner? I don't mind, I wouldn't want to bore you."

His head shook slightly from side to side, "As if you could ever bore me." a smile "Tea sounds nice,"

Another beautiful chuckle, "Brilliant. Come on then,"

* * *

 

The journey back to her rooms passed in a blur of jokes, interesting conversation. Especially when she chanced a glance at him and saw such a beam on his normally stoic face. Shivering, she stepped into her small but cosy space, discarding her coat and putting the kettle on.

"It's slightly messy, but I wasn't planning on visitors,"

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything but.." He sung, smirking.

 "Shush!"

A loud whistle rang through the room, "Kettle's boiled."

Diana poured two mugs of tea, "Milk, Sugar?"

"Take a guess,"

"Neither,"

"Congratulations!"

"I do believe that with each passing day you become more sarcastic towards me Matthew," She sighed.

"It's just very,  _very_ dry humour,"

Thrusting the blue ceramic mug into his hands, she sits down beside him on the sofa. "You know, whilst that was lovely, I think there was a very real possibility of me getting frostbite," she joked, not noticing his suddenly tense shoulders and far away expression.

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek, willing his brain to resist the sudden pull of a memory, it wasn't often he felt melancholy, but here with her, there was a chance he could become overwhelmed by it. His thoughts drifted to the Thames in Victorian London, to his old friends, long since put to rest in their graves.

_"Come on Matthew," his friend had groaned, "I'm frozen, I can feel the frostbite,"_

_Ice, and laughter and the sliding of metal filled his mind as he saw his friends twirling, dancing, jumping. Happy with life's simplest pleasures. He had laughed too. Small children marvelled at his ability and tried to beat him in races. Surrounded by pure joy and light, he'd felt glad to be alive._

But those times had vanished, no longer did he play in the streets and help young children with their work. Matthew no longer felt like he was living. It had all been about the book. Searching for it. Ensuring it didn't fall into the wrong hands. Helping his mother through grief. Professor Clairmont realised he'd forgotten how to have fun. But then Dr Bishop had appeared. A whirlwind of passion, knowledge, beauty and trust. Retrieving Ashmole 782 was what had drawn him to her, but somehow he'd found himself unable to go. He was falling, and he could only hope she would catch him.

"Professor?" Her sweet voice rang out, though it sounded strained. His eyes flickered to hers,

"Hmm? Yes?"

"You were very far away. I called for you nearly ten times. You're sad. I can see it in your eyes. Why?"

"It's nothing Doctor Bishop. Just a memory." He replies sternly, trying to push back all of his emotions.

Diana exhaled quietly, slowly grasping his hand, causing his eyes to lock onto hers. "Matthew, you don't have to pretend with me,"

Her thumb rubs soft circles in the palm of his hand, his heart stutters, a rare beat. Her ministrations are weakening his defences, and he feels himself succumbing to his emotions and her comforting touch. A sigh slips passed his lips of its own volition and Diana slowly leads his head to her shoulder, so as not to break the spell she seems to have cast on the quiet and mysterious Vampire. Firmly wedged into her neck, her smell clouds over him. Sweet, subtle and all his. For now at least. Varying feelings wash over him, and yet he feels content in her embrace, snuggling into her. Her other hand finds his hair, stroking the dark locks as his eyes flutter closed and his mind calms, ignoring the protesting niggling, ignoring how realistically this is a very bad idea. Tiredness fills him, and whilst it's true Vampires don't need lots of sleep, he hasn't had any in many, many months. Oblivion called him, and when Diana looked down she saw him fast asleep with the softest of smiles on his face. Pulling a blanket over the two of them, she lets herself also fall victim to the siren call of sleep, her last thoughts before she drifts away are of Matthew. He may be a Vampire, and he may be dangerous, but he was hers. Denial was futile, she'd fallen completely in love with him, and she smiled at her realisation. They'd have many issues to come in their future, but now they were content in each other's arms. Asleep on a chilly September evening,  each creature wearing a lovesick grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
